


Solace

by Mysteryred



Series: Stars Ascending [1]
Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteryred/pseuds/Mysteryred
Summary: Leo takes Karai to visit Master Splinter's final resting place.  As they grieve together, hidden emotions surface.  Leorai.  A little bit of my more poetic prose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@thewinterme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40thewinterme).



> A/N:  Written for @thewinterme prompt request: "A little cuddling won't kill you, I promise,” over on Tumblr.  T Rating.  I do not own TMNT.  This fic takes place post the inevitable tragedy that will be the end of season 4.  I listened to “Say you won’t let go” by James Arthur while writing this one shot.
> 
>  

 

“I wanna live with you even when we’re ghosts,

Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most” – James Arthur

  
The sun was setting in the west, swirling shades of yellow, pink, and peach.  She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and sighed.  The air was sweet here, it had a clear, crisp scent, laced with something akin to fresh cut grass or maybe alfalfa.  Perhaps both.    
  
Her heart beat in slow painful licks against her rib cage, wet with tears she'd swore she wouldn't shed.  But it was hard.  More than she expected.  Worse than she'd prepared for. 

Inhale.

Exhale.

Just keep breathing. 

Sometimes that was all there was left to do.  Now was one of those times.  
  
A breeze lifted her hair, cooling her neck, carrying another fragrance, warm and slightly spicy, tinged with something unique to him.  Whatever that was, the blend did something to her.  She felt it in her jaw, could almost taste it on her tongue, it made her stomach flutter and her heart swell.  And whether she liked it or not it made her feel safe.  Not that she needed anyone looking out for her.  She could handle herself.  But with her life stripped of everything that should be there, sometimes that scent, she wanted to cling to it.  To him.    
  
Her jaw shifted, her hands opening and closing in loose fists.  Her eyes were blurry again.  Her throat tight, the pressure building and she thought it might never end.  She stared at the headstone, wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there.    
  
It wasn't fair.  Nothing about her life was, but they say life isn't.  But this.  To find her father and lose him.  To learn the truth and try to make it right, for it to end like this...   
  
How much was too much?  
  
This was.    
  
Breathe.  
  
Just.   
  
Breathe.  
  
And though the inhales came through as if she were being choked, and the exhales emerged shaky, she managed them.  He stood with her, a silent guard, mourning by her side.  He was holding up well.  Better than most, though she suspected he hurt the worst.  Everything would fall on him now.    
  
He stepped closer, his arm brushed hers.  The flicker of his skin, cool, pebbled, and green, against hers warm, smooth, and pink, that brief contact, it lit a spark inside her.  That fleeting, delicate, ghosting of flesh was like pressing play on a reel in her mind.  One that drilled her with every fight, every save, every quest, from every quip to every threat.  It had all been mutual, an intricate dance of steel and intuition. 

More than anything, with the cool brewing storm that was Leonardo came compassion, a deeper understanding, and gods he brought her the truth and served it up hot.  He brought her hope.  And he tried like hell to bring her home.  
  
It was the end of a tragedy in some ways, perhaps the beginning of another if she didn't change at least some of her ways.  She was sure of this.  
  
"Saki was never going to let it go.  Just- just so you’re clear on that.  This isn't your fault."  His bicep brushed against her, and the closeness, the scent of him filled her senses, leaving her dizzy.    
  
The hair on her skin rose and she crossed her arms, rubbing it away.  "Words won't change-" Her throat ached something horrible and she motioned to the headstone. "This."    
  
Her lip quivered and she bit it hard. It wasn't enough. There was a fault within her, one long overdue for a split.  The burdens, the pain, the lies, the truth, all of it gathered against the wall and she couldn't hold it back.  Pressure built up inside her and she felt her jaw unhinge as a ragged sound broke free.  "It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not- fair!  Leo, it's not- I- just- got- him-back. I just- I just- found him."  
  
She didn't know when she sank to the ground.  The earth was hard, but it was him, those strong arms wrapped around her, they grounded her.  He grounded her.  One sob tumbled and fell into another, but amid one ragged gasp she heard a second cry, not her own.  His plastron shuddered as he held her close, his head tucked in her hair, something wet dampening her shoulder.    
  
She could barely cope with her own hurt.  Feeling his too, it might break her.  Maybe she was already broken.  Maybe they both were.    
  
Breathe.  
  
Just.   
  
Breathe.  
  
Inhale.  
  
Exhale.  
  
Breathe.  
  
Slowly, she reeled in her emotions.  Or so she thought, until he quieted too.  Now there was skin brushing skin everywhere, arms and legs and... faces... a beautiful inhuman green one that captivated her, that made sense to her, that cared and came for her time and again.  His breath heated her throat, the sensation electric, her pulse quickly growing to a whoosh in her head, her lips throbbing as she lowered her chin.  She inhaled, breathing him in, the familiar scent she could feel, but how, oh, how did he taste?    
  
His eyes were closed, tears staining his cheeks, his grief it hurt and she had to take it, wanted to carry it for him.  She reached for him, both of them trembling as her lips ghosted his, a gentle sweep, light and fragile like butterflies wings.  But they weren't delicate creatures.  They were made of something hard and strong, but just as capable of fracture.  They were warriors.  They were heroes.  He was _her_ hero.   
  
His hand wove through her hair as he opened his eyes.  They were a rich, heart wrenching blue that brought fresh tears to her lashes.  Their mouths met again and she dared taste him, her heart skipping beats at the sweetness of him.  They kissed until they had to come up for breath, inhaling one another in the static haven they'd created.    
  
Was this wrong?  What were they doing?  What was she doing?  Falling apart, and making out like a schoolgirl in this of all places!?  She sat up, pushing him back as her cheeks flushed with shame.  "We shouldn't be doing this here.  Now."  
  
The sun had dipped below the horizon a strip of gold fading into the blue.  She almost couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.  Maybe that was love.  When you couldn't tell which way was up anymore.  Because it didn't really matter.  
  
Leo sat up, bowing his head beside her.  Probably scolding himself.    
  
Were her feelings real or was it grief?  Was she using him to feel something other than this agony?  


When asking this of herself the answer came easy and without deep thought.  
  
No.   
  
Not in the slightest.  
  
They might be seeking comfort in one another’s arms, but it was long overdue and meaningful.  
  
She looked at him.  His eyes were closed again.  The downturn of his mouth brought real pain to her, somewhere in the center of her in a place that never seemed to stop hurting anymore.    
  
The idea of his pain made her own an afterthought.  It quashed her pride, her ego, even her grief.  Because they'd endured so much.  The one being she understood and that understood her, fully and without doubt was right beside her.   
  
She scooted closer, sat beside him and rubbed her face.  "Sorry."  
  
He opened an eye and looked at her. "Excuse me?"  
  
Her lip wrinkled in distaste as she shrugged off the icky feeling that stuck to apologies.  "Don't make me say it again."  
  
A small grin appeared, one she'd usually want to smack off him, but today she kinda wanted to kiss.  Her gaze lingered on his lips too long and he reached out and pulled her to his side with one arm.  "Come on, a little cuddling won't kill you, I promise."  
  
Just beyond the blue of his mask a star fell.  A bittersweet breeze ruffled her hair, carried his scent to her, and warmed her insides.  She exhaled a shaky breath, lowering her head to his shoulder.  Her heart was tender, battered and war torn, but so was his.  
  
"I don't cuddle," she grumbled, snuggling closer to him.    
  
"Of course not." He placed a kiss to her brow and her heart skipped beats.    
  
She tipped back her head to look in those precious blues of his.  "If you tell anyone, I _will_ hurt you."   
  
He let out a soft chuckle.  "I'd expect nothing less."  
  
Heartbeats passed as they peered into one another's eyes, both red rimmed and wet.  Her reflection was mirrored in his pupils, equally tired and crushed, yet hopeful and completely open.  "I love you, Leonardo."  
  
His breath hitched, and the arms he held her in began to tremble.  His brow furrowed as his mouth drifted closer and she met him halfway.  He kissed her long, and tender beyond anything either of them were made for.  When at last it ended, the moon was high, but so was she.  He pulled her close and she wrapped his arms tighter around her.  
  
Crickets and cicadas chirped, frogs were croaking, but she closed her eyes and _felt_ him breathing.  Where he was there was peace, quiet, her calm in any storm.  Then came a whisper, his assurance, his promise, his truth and she felt in through her entire being.  "I love you too, Karai."


End file.
